New bandmate, New Bae
by wienerbutt19
Summary: Brodie just joined the band, I wonder what happens next?
1. Chapter 1

"OH MY GOD!" Maxwell screamed as he looked down at his erect penis. "I want to get a booty up on this dick. This is dumb. I hate everything! My job cut my hours and now I don't have enough gas money to drive to see my girlfriend! :( My penis is desperate!"

He heard a knock on the door and then a creature with beautiful long hair popped it's head into the room. "Aye, we are almost done getting the tone I want, and we are micing the cab, so your screaming is getting picked up by the mics. Nice wiener, by the way"

Maxwell blushed. He did indeed have a nice weiner. As Brodie left the room, Maxwell felt a disgust with himself. His band was recording a new ep in the other room, and all he could think about was getting laid. He stuffed his manflesh into his pants and hurried into the live room.

As Maxwell opened the door he saw Connor plugging a xlr into a sm57.

'I'm so glad we are recording with you, I would have never thought to use this mic set up." Maxwell said to Connor.

"Look at this b52! This would feel so great inside my rectum." Brodie said with delight.

"I'm actually borrowing this mic, so I would rather you not. But go ham with this sm58." Connor said.

"Hell yeah, it's penis shaped!" Brodie screamed as he started to lube up his asshole.

"Do you know what is even more penis shaped?" Maxwell asked with his left eyebrow up.

"Hey Connor, do you want to go to Lee's for coffee?" Rainy asked, wanting to leave what was about to happen.

"Dude." Connor replied as he and Rainy walked out the front door.

By the time the door slammed shut, Maxwell was already slamming that mf like button. "This is so much better than when I was in Palmer, Ivan's dick game was so weak. And what made it worst was that he thought he was good, but he never questioned if my needs were being met."

"No offence, but can we not talk about Ivan? I am already loosing my erection." Maxwell said, trying to get it back up.

Fourteen seconds later Maxwell was hitting dat prostate.

"Oooo ooOOOOo o o OOOOOOO!" Brodie yelled as his long hair was rippling around.

"Where do you want me to cum?! I am almost there!" Maxwell asked.

"Inside me, please! InsideEEEEEEEEEE!"

Maxwell screamed "BIG DADDY'S PIZZA!" as he came into Brodie's butthole.

Meanwhile at Lee's, Rainy was behind Connor in line, and looking at his cute little butt. He was very much into twinks.

Connor noticed and then asked "How hard can you bang them drums?"

"I use 2b drumsticks if you know what I mean. Giving me all the power I would ever need." Rainy replied.

"Because I was wondering if you could give me some tips? I just started playing drums and I want to get better." Connor asked.

"Oh, you actually mean playing drums?" Rainy was embarrassed "Not giving you anal pleasure?"

"Dude, I am such a good recording engineer that I literally gave up being interested in sex. I learned it at ACM. But don't feel bad, I do think you are cute. We should get back to my house, they should have finished by now…"

Connor opened his front door to see Maxwell and Brodie cuddled together on his couch asleep. "I always have people fall asleep on that couch. They look so cute together. :3"

"Yeah, they really do." Rainy said as he slurped his iced coffee.

One week later Maxwell was scrolling through twitter on his phone with Brodie almost sleeping on his chest. Maxwell saw a picture of Kanye West. He thought it was funny, and so he retweeted it. Just then he felt something poke his leg…

"Brodie! Wake up! I think you have an erection!" Maxwell said, slapping Brodie in the face.

"Holy crap! You are right! Oh my god! I have never had a boner before! I thought I was broken! Wait, what triggered it? What just happened?" Brodie said, happy at more than one place of his body.

"I don't know, I just retweeted this picture of Kanye West smiling and-"

"Who did you retweet it from? Because I retweeted that earlier." Brodie said with a detective look.

"From you! Maybe your fetish is people retweeting pictures of Kanye West from you?! This is great! Maybe I could bottom sometime! Or I could run my tongue over-" Maxwel screamed.

"My wiener is for pissing, not for fricking. Sorry. God gave me a prostate for a reason." Brodie said.

Maxwell started to cry. He might never get the booty cummies. This sadness made him do something he immediately regretted. Under his breath he muttered "Rainy gave me the ticket to the poo hole train whenever I asked…"

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE DONE WITH HIM! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY THINGS LIKE THAT AND ASSUME I WON'T FEEL BAD ABOUT IT! WE ARE NOW TOGETHER!" Brodie got up out of their bed and walked toward the door. "You just lost privileges to my vinyl collection. Have fun listening to your shitty mp3s." Brodie said as he picked up the box of timeless jazz and pop albums and walked out the door.

Maxwell sat alone for hours. He had never hurt someone like this before. And he never wanted to do it again.

In his sadness, Maxwell got back on twitter. Maybe if he got his mind off things for a bit…

He went to Brodie's twitter and saw that Brodie blocked him.

Maxwell was mad at himself for making such a poor mistake. In his frustration he threw his phone and the front glass broke into 47 different pieces.

"Well, at least I have a solid reason to upgrade to an iphone 5 now." Maxwell said, trying to lift his mood. But an iphone 5 was not worth losing Brodie. No, Brodie was worth much more than that...


	2. Chapter 2

Brodie was heart broken. The person he cared about the most knew how to hurt him the most. And he did it. It hurt so much that it was almost beautiful. A collection of events, perfectly orchestrated to provide the worst possible pain. And it happened.

But there was someone that never hurt him like Maxwell did. Someone who was caring, loving, very cute, and would never be so unthoughtful.

Brodie rang the door bell and waited. Seconds later he heard a large dog barking and Sam opening the door in front of him.

"Hey dude. I just read about what happened, are you doing okay?" Sam asked as a friend.

"No, I hate everything. And no offense, but I didn't come here to talk to you." Brodie said as his hair was over half of his eye, like a true scene emo. He was even thinking about dyeing his hair black.

"Well mate, you came to my house, I don't know who else you would expect. My dog is cute if you want to talk to them, I also have a cat-"

'Is Ian here?" Brodie asked. As he mentioned Ian's name, his mood slightly rose.

"Actually, yeah. He's in my room playing my guitar."

As Brodie walked down the hallway, he heard a someone playing a Red Hot Chilli Peppers song. He thought back to the good times when he was still in Palmer. RIP. It was so nice to have a special buddy to hang out with, especially when they "forgot" to tell Ivan they were having practice.

Brodie opened the door and looked at him. The sadness inside his stomach morphed into a bunch of small butterflies that flew into a sunset. But a sudden thought stabbed him. He knew what would happen. He still had feelings for Ian. This was a bad idea. He was mad at Maxwell, but not mad enough to cheat on him. No one deserved to be cheated on.

"Hey Bodie! It's good to see you! I can't believe that Maxwell would have-" Ian yelled happily until his phone buzzed. Ian scrambled to look at his phone with a complete loss of interest of the current conversation.

Brodie awkwardly watched Ian blush and giggle and reply to a text message. "Sorry! That was Kevin. That boy sure does have my heart! He's taking me to Pole Position this weekend. I hope he also lets me position his pole afterwards, if you know what I mean! ;)" Ian loudly said.

"I'd say I'm happy for you, but I don't have even a little bit of happy inside me. Tell Kevin I said hi and I hope you guys live happily ever after." Brodie lied.

Brodie thought about how life might be different if he never moved to Norman. His parents said OU would be a great school, but was it worth losing Ian? Everything felt so right with Ian. His whole life with Ian, it was going to be perfect..

But he wasn't with Ian. And Ian had moved on to someone taller…

Brodie looked back at Ian and said "Hey, do you want to go get some food? I want to talk about stuff."

"Sure, Friend!" Ian said and smiled back. Ian was so cute.

"Well frick, they said they don't have the pretzel pizza anymore, do you want to settle for a boring lameo pepperoni?" Ian asked.

Brodie felt even more sad. (he didn't think that was possible) "Yeah, sure. :( So I had a fight with Maxwell and I was thinking about ending it forever because I think I might still have feelings for you…"

"Brodie, you and Maxwell are great. He treats you way better than I ever could. You should stay with him. It's healthy for you." Ian said. "If things ever change with me and Kevin, we could talk, but until then: Maxwell is who is best for you."

"That sounds kinda selfish, but I understand." Brodie said with serious eyes.

"Dude, if you compare anyone with Maxwell, we are all pieces of shit. Maxwell is the ultimate cinnamon roll. Now go add some more icing!" Ian smiled and said.

"Ayy lmao!" Bodie yelled as he shared a high five with his good friend, (nothing more at the moment) Ian.


	3. Chapter 3

Brodie sat listening to some sweet jazz when his phone buzzed. He thought nothing of it. It buzzed again. Maxwell was outside his house wanting to talk to him. Brodie thought about what Ian told him and texted Maxwell to come inside.

"Hey." Maxwell said. He was wearing that green jacket that he looks so good in.

"Hey." Brodie replied, thinking that letting him in was possibly a mistake. "How is the new iphone? Does it feel nice to be up to date with technology?"

"Honestly this phone is fucking worthless as long you still have me blocked on Twitter. I noticed in your absence in my life I talk to pretty much only you." Maxwell said.

"I will consider unblocking you. Let's take things slow, you really hurt me." Brodie replied.

"That's fair." Maxwell said as he smiled and stood up taller "So, we have a show on Wednesday, should I tell The Deli that we are canceling or do you still want to play it?"

"It's our first show with me in the band! I wouldn't want to miss it! Although if we could reschedule that would be great. My good friend Tim said he won't go because it starts so late and it's in Norman. I really want Tim to be there. He is so awesome to be around. His smile? Hot dang he is a cutie!" Brodie blushed.

"I agree! In the future we should consult Tim and book our shows around his work schedule. In the meantime, I think I could do something to make it up to you…" Maxwell raised his eyebrow.

"Oh god, if you are thinking what I'm thinking! Holy yes god yes!" Brodie screamed in excitement.

Moments later they were in the backseat of Maxwell's car in the parking lot of Subway. With Maxwell's tasty dong out, he started strumming his guitar. Brodie removed his pants and put the wiener inside him.

"This is my ultimate fantasy! I am so turned on right now!" Brodie moaned.

"A modern day warrior, mean, mean stride! Today's Tom Sawyer, mean, mean pride!" Maxwell sang, strumming loud.

The pushing got faster and more intense. The passion was felt.

"THOUGH HIS MIND IS NOT FOR RENT! DON'T PUT HIM DOWN AS ARROGANT!" Maxwell sang louder, feeling the climax coming.

"THE WORD IS, THE WORLD IS LOVE AND LIFE ARE DEEP!" Maxwell sang even louder, surely the people inside Subway could hear him!

Brodie felt the things inside him tense and quickly loosen. In the moment of orgasm, his mind went blank and he yelled the name of his one true love, even if he didn't know it at the time. "OH IAN!"

There was an awkward silence. Minutes passed. Brodie looked back and saw that Maxwell was quietly sobbing. Before Brodie could wrap his mind around what just happened, Maxwell got up out of the car and ran in a random direction.

Brodie sat in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

This was a very awkward drive. The trio had four shows to play at SXSW, but were still three hours away from Austin.

"Hey Max, where's the nearest In and Out Burger? I need some meat in my mouth!" Rainy asked. He looked into the back seat at both Brodie and Maxwell. Both were frowning and staring out opposite windows. "Yall better resolve this shit, I want my fucking free backpack!" Rainy was angry and used his large bear voice.

Hours passed.

"Do you have Anna and Jacob's address? We are almost there." Raney asked.

"Sure, it's 612 North West Yell-someone-else's-name-during-sex Street. Off exit 119." Maxwell replied. The salt was felt in the air.

"You know, Ian would never do this to me. He understands me better than you do. He is okay with me yelling anyone's name during sex! It is even his fetish to be confused for another person while having sex!" Brodie said with so much angst.

"Well, then go date him! Oh wait, you guys aren't together anymore! He's with Kevin. I hope for your sake they never break up and get married and live happily together and adopt a british baby!" Maxwell was screaming.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, GUYS. I WANT TO GET THERE SO I CAN GET DRUNK. Gosh, guitarists are the worst." Rainy yelled and then said under his breath.

That evening the band had their first show in Austin. The whole show was very awkward. Their playing was very stiff and unenergetic. The crowd could tell something was wrong and did not enjoy the show because of those reasons. This led to Maxwell finally breaking the silence that evening. (and because he wanted to play Pokemon cards with Brodie)

"Brodie, I know a thing happened between us, and it sucks, but let's forget about Ian this week? It is making the bad not fun." Maxwell said, sitting down on the couch next to Brodie.

Brodie noticed Maxwell's cute freckles and his butthole throbbed. "Sure, let's do that. Forget about Ian for a week, I can do that. :)"

The night went on and they battled their Pokemons. (Ethan won) They were just about to start going to sleep, (everyone cuddled in a ball on the floor) when the doorbell rang…

"I'll get it." Raeney said.

Raynee got up off the floor and walked to the door and opened it. Who he saw made his say "Ian, what the balls are you doing here? It's three in the morning."


End file.
